Obsession
by Symbelmine
Summary: Aegon odia que sea de noche; la oscuridad impenetrable, la soledad que se palpa, el frío tiritante, los ruidos sordos y lejanos, el viento ágil, las cortinas que se agitan y Aerion dando pasos cortos hacia su habitación.


Hola, dulces cupcakes :3

La historia de hoy, como no, participa en el **Reto #59: "¿Incesto? ¿Dónde?" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negra** s —foro donde slasheamos lo ineslasheable y conseguimos trolls gratuitamente—.

Pequeña nota histórica para que no se pierdan: El Aegon de este fanfic es Aegon V, hermano del Maestre Aemon y abuelo de Aerys II el loco. Nació en Desembarco del Rey en el 200 AC, durante el reinado de Daeron II, el bueno.

Lo que escribo está basado en un episodio canon de la historia ponienti.

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva del asesino serial más buscado de la literatura: George R. R. Martin._

* * *

 **Obsession**

Aegon odia que sea de noche; la oscuridad impenetrable, la soledad que se palpa, el frío tiritante, los ruidos sordos y lejanos, el viento ágil, las cortinas que se agitan y Aerion dando pasos cortos hacia su habitación. Aerion con una daga en su mano y los ojos lilas llenos de determinación, enojo y algo pútrido y acosador que hace temblar a Aegon.

Está en su cama como cada noche, el eco en el pasillo le anuncia la llegada de su hermano antes de ver la puerta abrirse delicadamente. El murmullo rastrero de las bisagras es un reflejo del temblor que sacude su cuerpo. La cabellera plateada cruza el umbral, con sus rizos sueltos recién peinados. Sabe que no es el único al que hace visitas nocturnas, su padre siempre se queja por la cantidad de chicas que dicen llevar un bastardo de su hermano en el vientre. Imagina que debe ir a verlas luego de pasar por su cuarto a ejecutar el mórbido juego que se ha convertido en una inquietante costumbre, pues sería demasiado tonto que saliera del castillo poco después de anunciar que se iría a la cama.

Lo observa mientras permanece estático en la puerta, reconociendo el terreno por unos momentos. La escasa luz de la luna perfila su nariz recta y sus pómulos afilados, a la par que da un toque de fragilidad a su piel clara. Si fuera alguna campesina, piensa Aegon, podría impresionarme, pero si mi padre o mi tío estuviesen allí se verían igual. Es la maldición de ser Targaryen, todos parecen copias de un mismo tipo —locura incluida.

Cuando avanza, lo hace decidido, dando pasos largos y firmes que ponen la piel de su hermano menor como la de una gallina. Ya conoce el procedimiento, aunque siempre está el temor de que Aerion cumpla sus amenazas.

Un minuto después se encuentra sujeto al colchón por la fuerza, con la daga de su hermano peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. La punta, afilada con cuidado todos los días antes de comenzar las prácticas en el patio de entrenamiento, se cierne en dirección a su indefenso órgano.

—¿Quieres ser mi hermanita, Aegon? —La pregunta va formulada con una sonrisa grande, como la de un saltimbanqui en su presentación.

El pequeño no responde, se apega al ritual de costumbre. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro con negación, manteniendo su respiración pausada.

—¿No te apetece casarte conmigo? —Cuando finge un puchero, Aegon tiene la intensión de reírse, pero se contiene por amor a su pene; y porque la malicia brilla en los ojos de su hermano.

Continúa callado, viendo sin ver las manos de Aerion, que acarician su cabello de forma amable, peinando las hebras lacias de manera que encuadren su rostro. Cualquiera diría que es un hermano atento y cariñoso.

—Yo sería un buen marido, Aegon. Saldría a cabalgar contigo, te llevaría regalos, dejaría de andar de putas. Me convertiría en el santo que papá siempre ha querido.

Suena casi como una proposición sincera, aberrante y algo impropia, pero sincera, y Aegon no puede reprimir el pensamiento inquieto acerca de la salud mental de su hermano. Ni dice ni hace nada, solo se enclava más fuerte a su lecho cuando siente esos dedos largos dejar de juguetear en su cabello y acercarse a perfilar su mandíbula y su cuello.

Respira lento. Los dedos de su hermano trazan surcos delicados por su piel expuesta, mientras una mirada laxa y fluctuante les persigue en el recorrido.

—Te voy a castrar —dice Aerion de repente, enojado por su falta de respuesta. Parece que por fin cumplirá sus promesas.

La daga se hunde un poco en su joven miembro, pareciendo que la tela de su camisón cede un poco por la presión, luego se retira. No hay carne cortada —es un alivio—, aunque la sensación de peligro se hace más real. Aerion de verdad está dispuesto a cortar su virilidad y convertirlo en la hermana que siempre ha querido.

La respiración se agita, sus ojos se mojan con un llanto prematuro y su cuerpo se retuerce por el espasmo de un pequeño sollozo.

—Tienes a Rhae y Daella. Déjame en paz Aerion.

—Daella y Rhae son dos niñas.

—¿Y no es una niña lo que quieres? —gimotea desconcertado—. Me confundes Aerion.

—Eres un niño tonto. —El tono paternal de la afirmación le deja frío, porque los ojos purpuras y crueles de su acosador toman un tinte fraterno antes de poner un beso en su mejilla y dejarlo solo.

Aegon no duerme. Sus ojos no pueden despegarse de la puerta, todavía cuando los pasos de Aerion dejan de resonar en pasillo la piel le tiembla. Tiene la sensación de ese beso frío contra la mejilla y esa daga, más fría aún, queriendo herir su parte baja. Si se duerme, quieran los dioses que no lo haga, Aerion va a entrar y, y…

«Estúpido, estúpido Aerion. No me voy a casar con él».

…

Aegon ya no encuentra paz en su casa. Porque ahora no solo es visitado en la noche, sino que, de pronto y sin poder pronosticarlo, una mano larga y fría le arrastra al nicho de un corredor después de terminar sus prácticas en el patio. Sabe que es Aerion, en parte por la manera sistemática como lo ataca y en parte por el trato a medias rudo y gentil con que es estrechado contra la pared. Respira con agitación en el proceso y se prepara para toda la suerte de horrores que su infantil imaginación puede crear.

Salvo que, es ya infantil suponerlo, la boca de su hermano se precipita contra la suya con urgencia. Dalla y Rhae lo han besado antes, son simples roces de labios que lo incomodan y que son en su mayoría motivos para burlarse luego de él. Lo que Aerion trata de demostrarle es una especie de ansiedad insatisfecha, una oleada de calor a la que Aegon puede comparar con el espíritu de los dragones, solo que ésta le asusta. Le intimida como esos labios finos y crueles juguetean con los suyos de la misma manera en que comería una fruta; lento, suave, con los ojos cerrados, Aerion parece disfrutar más de su boca que de una copa de vino después de la cacería. Le aterra, porque cuando su hermano disfruta de algo siempre vuelve por más.

Intenta empujarlo lejos, por una vez puede darse cuenta de la dimensión real que involucra el retorcido juego de Aerion. Es solo que el cuerpo que tiene delante es ocho años mayor, con la constitución de un adulto, y lo único que logra con su intento de resistencia es una risa torpe que choca contra su cuello cuando deja de besarle.

―Suéltame ―pide con suavidad, intentando liberarse de las manos que lo mantienen sujeto a su sitio.

―No quiero. ―La nariz de Aerion se entierra contra su cuello, inhalando con fuerza. Sus manos, largas, fuertes y avariciosas, son dos grilletes infranqueables que no le permiten tocar el piso por más que se revuelva y trate de escapar.

―Déjame ir, Aerion.

―No quiero.

―¿Por qué? ―Hay un pequeño bramido de llanto al fondo de su pregunta.

―Porque sí. Porque te quiero cerca y te quiero para mí.

Una sonrisa sardónica se cuela en la expresión del príncipe mayor antes de poner un último y casto beso sobre los labios de su hermano. Aegon se queda en su lugar, como siempre, mientras escucha como se aleja, convirtiéndose en una sombra entre los corredores de la Fortaleza Roja. Con el dorso de la mano limpia el rastro de saliva que ha dejado el beso, luego comienza a caminar sin ganas hacia su habitación.

Dentro de su estómago ha detonado una bomba, su contenido completo presiona por salir. En sus ojos el llanto también pugna por desbordarse… En definitiva, no entiende a Aerion, y está seguro de no querer hacerlo.


End file.
